She Could Be
by purple.bookworm.girl
Summary: A collection of songfics for couples, friendships, and other storylines in NCIS. Each chapter is a separate entity and may or may not have an effect on a later chapter. New chapter: Jibbs.
1. She Could Be

**_A/N: Here's my little songficcy story...with the song _She Could Be_ by Corbin Bleu. This chapter is obviously Tiva, just like most of the stuff I write...anyways. I realize that in the first verse he actually means American football (sorry, my three weeks in Germany really made me think football is a better name for soccer)._**

**_The scene where Tony and McGee are arguing about sidekicks and Ziva says McGee is more handsome just came on...I love how she just slips back into the team banter._**

**_Disclaimer: NCIS and She Could Be are not mine. They belong to Donald Bellisario and Corbin Bleu, respectfully._**

_She comes inside_

_Been playing football with the guys_

_She's all high fives_

_And dirty footprints on the floor_

Tony watched as Ziva walked in behind him from the soccer game many of the agents had just played. Her muddy shoes left smaller footprints than the guys did, but she fit right in giving high fives to both her teammates and the other team. He laughed as he remembered the argument the two of them had had just before the game, over the name of the game. She had some pretty good arguments for calling it football.

_Next thing I know,_

_She's hanging out_

_She's got her dress and high heels on_

_And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more_

Undercover was a good way to spend time alone with Ziva. They were sitting at a restaurant, waiting for a suspect to come talk to them as their waiter. But Tony was having trouble focusing on the case – she was so beautiful in that dress. And the heels. She always looked killer in heels. He smiled inwardly at the connotation of that word – killer beautiful, not killer-Mossad-killer.

_And I love_

_(I love the way)_

_A simple smile reveals it all_

_She calls my name..._

He watched her laugh at something McGee said as he answered the phone on his desk. He had missed her smile while she was in Israel and Somalia. Wait, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Tony! Tony!"

"What?"

"Where have you been? I've called your name five times already."

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen_

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more_

_She could be, She could be, She could be_

_Mmmhmm_

He loved when she was dressed down in just a T-shirt and jeans. She made everything look beautiful, even the old oversized NCIS shirt she was wearing just now because her had gotten blood on it during their case. He couldn't believed he'd never paid much heed before to just how a big a part in his life she played.

_It's Friday night_

_And her friends are home by nine_

_We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line_

They were going out for drinks, just the two of them. McGee was sick with a cold, Abby had opted out with no reason, and Tony hadn't asked Ducky to go. Once the others said no, he decided he would have some alone time with Ziva. She found it hilarious that he tried to get the bouncer to let them through by showing his badge. The man took one look at the casual clothes they both wore and shook his head, holding out his hand for their entry fees.

_Next thing I know, we're out the door_

_And now she's dancing in the rain, a fragile flame_

_Under the pale blue colored light_

She had dragged him outside where they could actually talk, but now she was dancing again, to the resonating music from inside. She had never danced in front of him before, and now she was dancing all by herself in front of him…beautiful. He knew he'd been using that word a lot to describe her lately, but it was all he could say.

_Oh, I love the way_

_This girl is not afraid to fall_

_She calls my name..._

_(She's callin' out to me)_

He knew how strong she was. One of the strongest people he knew. But she wasn't afraid to show her emotions anymore, the way she had been when she first got to NCIS. And he loved it. Loved it all.

_That one in a hundred million_

_A secret the world's been keeping_

_The music that keeps repeating,_

_Keeps repeating inside your mind_

_Like an angel on your shoulder_

_That makes your colors bolder than you dare_

_And you want to take her everywhere_

She was his one, his only. His soul mate. He knew it now, knew it as if it had always been a given. He had loved before, but never this deep, never this sure. She was what made his world. This was why he'd needed to get her from Somalia, even if he hadn't exactly known it himself. She was his guardian angel, his everything. And he didn't know how to tell her.

**_A/N2: Like it, hate it? If you have any song suggestions for any pairings or anything you'd like me to write about, just tell me!_**


	2. Miss Independent

**_A/N: I like writing songfics because I hear a song and say, "Ooh, that reminds me..." but I had a lot of trouble with this one because the song works for all the NCIS women! And I don't usually write Jibbs even though I love it, so...yeah._**

**_And I still can't decide whether I should start another new story..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song Miss Independent - their respective owners do._**

_Miss independent _

_Miss self-sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

Jenny had always been a girl and woman who looked out for herself. She'd never needed someone else to be there for her – she could take charge and take it well.

_Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way _

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

She knew she wouldn't be in the position she was in now, the first female director of NCIS, if she hadn't knocked some people out of her way sometimes. Including the one man she may have let interfere at one point.

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown _

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

Jenny stood alone at the top – she always had. She'd had good friends and she was fairly close to her family, but she was alone in her quest for greatness. And she was never going to let anyone help her get there, especially not a man. Well…

_So, by keeping her heart protected _

_She'll never, ever feel rejected _

_Little miss apprehensive _

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

Her heart had never really opened up to anyone. Not even to a good friend. She'd always hidden behind a wall of sorts, making sure she could never get hurt. Uneasy about having connection, she had only built and opened a door in that wall once – in Paris. _She fell in love._

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

It had taken over her life then too, just as it was taking over now. She'd opened the door in her heart, and his foot had been stuck in it all these years. He didn't know it, but he was the only man she'd ever loved. Each of his multiple wives cracked her heart a bit more and the door closed a little, but it was still open, waiting for him to walk back through. She wanted so badly to feel that lovely comfort again, where she didn't have to worry about anything and she would always be safe in his arms. Knowing she'd never feel that way with anyone else, she fell right back into her old routine, hiding herself even from him.

_Misguided heart _

_Miss play it smart _

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

What she didn't know what that he still felt the same way. She'd tried to avoid him, which had become impossible when she became Madame Director. But even now she tried hard to keep herself separate from him, not letting him bring up their time together.

_But she miscalculated _

_She didn't wanna end up jaded _

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

But she knew she wanted it all, everything they'd had. But she was still afraid – what if love wasn't all it was cracked up to be? But she decided she didn't care – Jethro Gibbs was worth it.

_So, by changing a misconception _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside, she felt a connection _

_She fell in love_

By just admitting it to herself, Jenny could feel her heart skip a beat. She was nervous, much more nervous than she'd thought she'd be. But she could feel it – she was falling back in love.

_When miss independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today _

_What happened to miss no longer afraid? _

_It took some time for her to see _

_How beautiful love could truly be _

_No more talk of why can't that be me _

_I'm so glad I've finally seen_

She knew it had been a bad idea to walk away from him, from love. She had thought it was smart at the time, but looking back, she could see it hadn't been. That was what showed she was still scared of opening up to anyone. Now she knew she just hadn't been ready. She believed she was ready now. But was he? Would Jethro Gibbs ever want back the woman who had turned her back on him and his love? She didn't know. The only way she'd ever find out was to open herself up again and let him back in through the door.

**_A/N2: Please tell me if you liked it and if you'd like another story from me! I'm trying to keep up with What You Don't Know and this, and I keep getting new ideas...argh. Please review!_**


End file.
